Naruto Vanguard Fighter: Ninja vs Ninja
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: Naruto is the clan leader of Murakumo and Sasuke is the clan leader of Nubatama. Due to their ninja training, they never appeared in public, so they decided to fight each other in public for the first time. Behold the fight of two top class fighters!


**A/N: This is a one-shot where Naruto will fight Sasuke using the recent Murakumo stride deck. And certainly Sasuke will use Nubatama deck. Both of them a well-known ninja-fighter. Therefore their fight will be at the grand stadium and will be comment by Dr. O. There will be the heroes from Cardfight G that will watch the fight.** ****

 **Now let's... Stand up! Vanguard!** ****

 **This fiction is exceptionally who watch Cardfight Vanguard G**

 **Dragon Empire's stadium**

Today is a grand event for every fighter that play Vanguard. Why? Because today the two top class fighters and the leaders of their clan will fight each other. Not only that but both of the fighters are real ninjas with nasty tricks.

Right now the stadium is full of audience. They can't wait for the fight between top class fighter to start. Many even start to make bets on who will win. Talking about fighters. They are Naruto Uzumaki, Murakumo clan leader and Sasuke Uchiha, Nubatama clan leader. The interesting thing is they are childhood friends and always compete with each other on everything. Vanguard is not exception as well. So far those two have tied their scores with each other. So this battle will decide who is the stronger one.

 **At the stand**

Shindou Chrono, Tokoha Anjou and Kiba Shion also were presence for the upcoming fight. They just recently manage to create their team Try3, and the fight between Naruto and Sasuke just happen before their tournament. They figure that maybe they could learn something from the fight of two top class fighters.

"Who do you think will win?" Kiba asked Chrono while looking at the stadium.

"Obviously the one who is stronger will win" Chrono answered plainly and put his palm on his chin. He is leaning to the railing while waiting for the fight to start.

"I heard they are even in term of skills. In all their fight, the last fact to determine their victory or lose is always one trigger. I think that's why so many people are looking forward for their fight" explained Tokoha with excitement in her eyes. She certainly can't wait for the fight to start.

"You sure know a lot about those two, Anjou" Chrono turned to her with a curios gaze.

"That's a certain thing, you know! Both of them are well known fighters around the world. And both of them held the same title as my onii-sama" replied Tokoha with deadpan eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Well no matter who win, I will just cheer for both of them. It's not every day that those two decided to fight after all. They were always busy and this is actually the first time we will see them in public with our own eyes" said Shion with a smile and closed eyes.

 **To the stadium**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a chance to watch the battle of the two top class fighters that never fought each other in public! But today they decided to show us their fight for the first time! Let's give a huge applause to both fighters. The clan leader of Murakumo clan and the master of Bunshins... NARUTO UZUMAKI!..." announced MC Mya to the microphone and called out the name of one of the fighter. The audience began to cheer loudly at the announcement of Naruto

From the entrance on the right, a blond haired spiky boy, about 16 of age, in an orange vest and black jeans began to approach the stadium. He has sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks that made him look like a feline. He has a huge smile and is waving his hands to greet the audience back. Naruto stood near the black column where GIAS will be activate.

"... And his opponent, the clan leader of Murakumo and master of illusions. The ever stoically and cool... UCHIHA SASUKE!..."

The audience began to roar in excitement at hearing Sasuke's name. From the entrance on the right, a boy that was the same age as Naruto began to walk in the stadium. He has jet black hair with two long bangs that framing his face. He wears a black high collar T-shirt with matching pants. On the back of his T-shirt is a fan symbol. The back part of his hair is sticking up like duck butt. His face unlike Naruto is stoic and it seems he didn't actually pay much attention to the audience that much.

Sasuke stood opposite of Naruto at the same position as him. He smirked while looking at Naruto.

"It seems this will be the first time that we will fight in public, ne, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked back and replied. "Yes, it is. But I won't lose to you. Not in front of so many fans and audience. I can't disappoint them"

"Well, I don't have any attention to lose either. I don't care about the audience or fans. But you are my rival in anything. Therefore to defeat you is my goal" exclaimed Sasuke with his arrogant smirk.

"Well, we will see about that in the fight!" Naruto retort with a huge smile.

 **With MC. Mya and Dr. O**

"There! This is a moment we are all waiting for. I am s-O-o excite!" exclaimed Dr. O with stars in his eyes in anticipation. "Both fighters are top class. Therefore, whose desire to win is stronger will be the winning.

Both Naruto and Sasuke put their deck in the black column and activate GIAS. The GIAS automatically took out the first Vanguard and put it in Vanguard Circle (VC). Both fighters draw 5 cards to their hand.

"Now let's begin! Let's Vanguard!" MC. Mya shout out to the microphone.

"Stand up!..." exclaimed the aundience and both fighters at once.

"...Vanguard!". The battlefield was revealed and it was at the square in the castle of the 13th Kage of Murakumo, Magatsu Storm.

"Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou!" Naruto flipped his first Vanguard and revealed him. He was a small demon with pale skin and has two horns on top of his head. He also hold a chain sickle in his hands that has the head of a demon as well.

 **Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou** **  
** **Grade: 0** **  
** **Power: 5000** **  
**  
"Stealth Beast, Kuroko" Sasuke revealed his first Vanguard as well. It was a purple fox that was holding one small scroll in its mouth, while the huge one is on its back. It is sitting in seiza position and made a Hitsuji hand sign.

 **Stealth Beast, Kuroko** **  
** **Grade: 0** **  
** **Power: 5000** **  
**  
"I will go first if that's alright with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his opponent.

"I don't mind" replied Sasuke cooly and crossed his hands.

"Ok, here I go. Draw". Naruto draw a card from his deck and looked at his hand to determine what unit to ride next. Then he picked up one card from his hand and slammed it on VC. "Ride! Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox!". In place of Onifundou, a small brown fox with a slight smirk that wearing a white and red scarf. It has a hino-tama in its neck and also a Benihisago on its left hand. It is producing a flame with its right hand.

 **Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000**

"Use Onifundou skill, to move him behind Charcoal. Turn end"

 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Empty - Charcoal Fox - Empty** **  
** **Empty - Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou - Empty** **  
**  
 **Turn 1** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **5 - Hand - 5** **  
** **0 - Soul - 0** **  
** **0 - Damage - 0** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **0 - Drop zone - 0** **  
**  
"Then it's my turn. Draw" Sasuke draws a card and look at his hand. He took out one card and put it on VC. "I ride, Stealth Rogue of night, Sakurafubuki! Move Kuroko behind him and also call, Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster!".

A demon with a white haori appeared on place of Kuroko. He has two horns and also holds a katana in hand. The black flying scarf was warped around his shoulders and float up. Also a small dark dragon with four red eyes and red wings appear alongside Sakurafubuki. Kuroko was transferred behind the demon in haori.

 **Stealth Rogue of night, Sakurafubuki** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 8000** ****

 **Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** ****

 **Sasuke's field** **  
** **Stealth Dragon, Dreadmaster - Stealth Rogue of night, Sakurafubuki - Empty** ****

 **Empty - Stealth Beast, Kuroko - Empty** **  
**  
"Here I go Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke looking at his opponent.

"Come, Sasuke!"

"First, Dreadmaster will attack Charcoal!" Sasuke ordered for his unit to attack Naruto's Vanguard.

Naruto didn't react so Sasuke's dark dragon flew straight to the small fox and release a dark beam at the fox. The fox squint his eyes cutely and also groaned in pain.

"Damage trigger, check **" [Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox].** "No trigger" Naruto said and revealed the to card of his deck and put it in damage zone.

"Boost by Kuroko, Sakurafubuki attack!" Sasuke ordered for his Vanguard to attack.

"No guard" Naruto replied calmly and await for Sasuke's attack. Sakurafubuki charged at Charcoal with a battle cry and slashed at the small fox.

"Drive trigger, check **!". [Stealth Fiend, Ohtsuzura].** "Draw trigger. Vanguard, power +5000 and I draw" Sasuke revealed his check and the card shone red.

"Damage check **". [Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue].** "Draw trigger. Power to Vanguard and I draw"

"Turn end" Sasuke ended his turn.

 **Turn 2** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **6 - Hand - 6** **  
** **0 - Soul - 0** **  
** **2 - Damage - 0** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **0 - Drop zone - 0** **  
**  
"And the first turn has come to an end with participant Sasuke leading. Next turn will be participant Naruto's counter attack!" announced MC. Mya to the audience.

"My turn, then. Draw!". Naruto draw a card and looked at his hand. He chose one card among them and placed it on VC. "Ride! Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi!". A long white hair demon with scary face wearing a long red haori appeared in place of the small fox.

"Call! Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube". A red head demon with a white kabuki mask appeared alongside Guren. He also wears a samurai armor and put his katana on his neck. He is riding a big toad.  
 **  
** **Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** ****

 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** ****

 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube - Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi - Empty** ****

 **Empty - Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou - Empty** **  
**  
"Tokube, attack Dreadmaster" ordered Naruto looking at his unit. Tokube nodded his head and charged at the dark dragon. Sasuke didn't react, so Tokube slashed at the dragon with his withdrawn katana and retire it.

"Boost by Onifundou, Gurenjishi will attack Sakurafubuki!"

"I don't guard" exclaimed Sasuke with his hands cross.

"Drive trigger, check". **[Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka]**. "No trigger". Gurenjishi extend his long hair and began to squeeze the life out of Sakurafubuki.

"Damage trigger, check **". [Stealth Beast, Tamahagane].** "No trigger". Sasuke revealed and put his top card in damage zone.

"I am not done!" exclaimed Naruto and made a hand sign. "Guren's attack hits therefore I can activate his skill! Bunshin no jutsu. Come the Bunshin of Guren!"

Naruto flipped one card from his damage zone face down. Then from his deck one more Gurenjishi appeared on his field.

 **Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000**

"And this Bunshin will attack you once again" exclaimed Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke let the attack hit then put his hand to the top of his deck and revealed his top card. "Damage check **". [Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen].** "Tsk, stand trigger. But it's useless at a time like this". Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

"Turn end. At the end of the turn, the superior call Gurenjishi will go to the bottom of the deck". The Guren in RC flew back to the bottom of the deck.

 **Turn 3** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **6 - Hand - 6** **  
** **1 - Soul - 0** **  
** **2 - Damage - 2** **  
** **1 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **0 - Drop zone - 0**

"Participant Naruto has manage to tied in damage this turn. He has used the skill of his unit skillfully and deliver 2 damage and catch up with his opponent. As expect from top class fighters" announced MC. Mya in excitement.

"Yes, let's see how Sasuke will counterattack. I am s-O-o excite" added Dr. O with his strange voice and hold his palm in 'O'. That's the reason he was called Dr. O after all.

"I am stand and draw". Sasuke said and stand all his force and draw his card. He looked at his hand and slammed one to the VC. "Ride! Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura. And call, Stealth Beast, Tamahagane!"

A big musculed demon that hold a large katana on his hands appeared in place of Sakurafubuki. You can also there were multiple katanas on his hips as well. He also wore a huge necklace with red bead that was strapped diagonally from his shoulder to his armpit. Those necklaces oftenly the monks are wearing in churchs. And then next to him, a brown bear with purple scarf wrapped around its neck appeared. It also has metallic gauntlet claws. The bear also wears a standard ninja outfit in light purple as well.

 **Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 10000** ****

 **Stealth Beast, Tamahagane** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** ****

 **Sasuke's field** **  
** **Stealth Beast, Tamahagane - Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura- Empty** ****

 **Empty - Stealth Beast, Kuroko - Empty** **  
**  
"Here goes Tamahagane skill!". Sasuke made a hand sign and continued. "Kanashinari no jutsu. I bind one of your rearguard. I choose... Onifundou!"

Tamahagane used its scarf to envelope Onifundou and restrain him from moving. In game, Naruto was forced to send his unit to bind zone.

"First, Tamahagane will attack your Vanguard"

Naruto didn't react so Tamahagane rushed straight to Gurenjishi and began to swipe it rapidly.

"Damage, check". **[Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie].** "No trigger". Naruto put the card to his damage zone after revealed it to Sasuke.

"Boost by Kuroko, Oborozakura attack!". Kuroko glowed blue and transferred his power to Oborozakura.

 **Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura.** **  
** **Power: 10000+5000=15000** **  
**  
"Sorry, but this attack won't go through. Guard" declared Naruto and put to cards from his hand to GC.

 **Stealth Beast, Cat Devil** **  
** **Shield: 10000** ****

 **Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue** **  
** **Shield: 5000** ****

 **Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi** **  
** **Power: 10000+5000+9000=24000** **  
**  
"Tsk. Drive, check **". [Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen].** "Get! Stand trigger. Tamahagane, Power +5000 and stand"

 **Stealth Beast, Tamahagane** **  
** **Power: 9000+5000=14000** **  
**  
"Attack Guren again, Tamahagane!" Sasuke ordered his bear to attack again. Tamahagane roared once again and swiped at Guren with his fury cleas again.

"Damage, check **". [Stealth Fiend, Yukihime]**. "Heal trigger! Power to Guren and recover 1 damage". Naruto put one of the card that he healed to drop zone.

"Turn end. Your bind card will go back to your hand now. You are lucky as always. That heal trigger saved your ass or else you will be at 4 damages now" exclaimed Sasuke with cool voice.

"Che, that's not luck. But my skill. S-k-i-l-l" refute Naruto with a slight playful glare.

 **Turn 4** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **5 - Hand - 6** **  
** **1 - Soul - 1** **  
** **3 - Damage - 2** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **3 - Drop zone - 0** **  
**  
"And the third turn has come to an end. Participant Sasuke is in lead again. He performed greatly by using his unit skill and forced his opponent to guard with two cards!" announced MC. Mya to the microphone addressing the audience.

"If participant Naruto didn't guard successful that attack, he would have lost his unit. Now, I will explain why. When a card was put to hind zone by a skill. If attack hits boosting by Kuroko. With a Soul Blast, up to two cards in bind zone can be retired. That's the fearsomeness of Nubatama" added Dr. O while nodding his head at his explanation.

 **With Try3**

"Heh, Those two knew how to use ther units skill to the fullest and used them successfully to damage their opponent. So this is top level" muttered Shion impressed with the fight so far.

"Sasuke-san didn't manage to inflict more damage to Naruto-san this turn. But he has forced Naruto-san used more cards to guard. And now his hand is more than to Naruto-san's". Chrono turned to Sasuke and saw the smirk on his face. "Not only that, but he successfully delivered 2 damages as well. Can it be, that he planned that from beginning?"

"Tsk. The skill of that Kuroko sure is annoying. If guard, but your opponent still manage to get trigger. The attack will hits and you will lose a units. On the other hand if your opponent won't get a trigger, and you are overguard that will be a waste of cards" remarked Tokoha with annoyed face and turning her gaze at the purple fox.

"It's time for Naruto-san to attack and this turn he can ride grade 3. His attack will be more serious from now" replied Shion and turned to Naruto.

 **To the fight**

"I am stand and draw" said Naruto then he picked up a card and raised it high up to the air. The card began to shine bright orange in response to his chanting. "Storm out to the battlefield, the demonic shinobi with the skill that can't be chained even by the force of nature! Ride! Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie!"

A demonic purple shinobi appeared in place of Gurenjishi. He is topless and holding a katana that is shining with demonic power. The demonic shinobi has white hair that reach to his shoulder and also wore a cap that onmyoji often wears.

"Call! Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox and recall Onifundou". The same brown little fox appeared behind Tokube.

 **Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie** **  
** **Grade: 3** **  
** **Power: 11000** ****

 **Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** ****

 **Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou** **  
** **Grade: 0** **  
** **Power: 5000** ****

 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube - Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie - Empty** ****

 **Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox - Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou - Empty** **  
**  
"I boost Yasuie with Onifundou and attack Oborozakura!" exclaimed Naruto. Onifundou glowed and transferred his power to Yasuie.

 **Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie** **  
** **Power: 11000+5000=16000**

"I won't guard that" declared Sasuke looking at how his Vanguard was about being attacked.

"Twin drive! First check **". [Stealth Fiend, White Heron]**. "...second check **". [Stealth Beast, Cat Devil].** Naruto revealed his twin drive and on of it is shining yellow. "Critical trigger! Power to Tokube and the critical is to Yasuie!"

 **Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie** **  
** **Power: 16000** **  
** **Crit: 2** **  
**  
 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 9000+5000=14000**

Yasuie rushed at Oborozakura with emotionless face and slashed remorselessly at him.

"Damage check. First check". **[Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura].** "Second check...". **[Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime]**. Sasuke revealed his twin damage check and one of them glowed in lime colour. "Get! Heal trigger! Oborozakura, Power +5000 and I recover one damage"

 **Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura** **  
** **Power: 10000+5000=15000**

Sasuke took Mashiromomen and put it in his drop zone.

"Boost by Charcoal, Tokube will attack Oborozakura" declared Naruto.

 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 14000+7000=21000**

"I guard with Mashiromomen" countered Sasuke and put the card in GC.

 **Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen** **  
** **Shield: 10000** **  
**  
 **Stealth Rogue of Thousand blades, Oborozakura.** **  
** **Power: 15000+10000=25000** **  
**  
"Turn end" said Naruto while looking at Sasuke's face to read him.

 **Turn 5** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **5 - Hand - 5** **  
** **2 - Soul - 1** **  
** **3 - Damage - 3** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **3 - Drop zone - 2** **  
**  
With MC. Mya & Dr. O

"Wow! They sure go toes to toes with each other. This is the 4th turn and both participants tied damages 3-3!" announced MC. Mya to the microphone. But Dr. O decided to snatch the microphone to add his comment.

"Yes. But next turn participant will have a huge advantage because he could Stride. Can participant Naruto withstand his ruthless attacks? That's we will see in the next turn. I am s-O-o excite to see that!"

"I am stand and draw" Sasuke said and stand his force. Then he looked at his hand picked up a card and began to chant while swings his hand aside while holding a card. "Dragonic shinobi that can mesmerize and hypnotize opponents with mere gaze. Stand before me and seal my opponents in eternal illusion. Ride! Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo!".

A purple and blue dragonic shinobi appeared in place of Oborozakura. It is hold its left hand in a molding chakra hand sign. Also it has two small scrolls on the hips. The right hand is holding a dagger. On its back is a standard Katana.

 **Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo** **  
** **Grade: 3** **  
** **Power: 11000**

But Sasuke took a step further then just ride. He took out Kujikiricongo and put it in drop zone. The card shone rainbow color the moment it was put in to that.

"Generation zone...release!". Sasuke was transported to a black space where there were beam of light with different color that is moving very fast in one direction. "Show me! The world where the future can be controlled with illusion! Stride Generation!" Sasuke exclaimed and made a Hitsuji handsign. Then he was enveloped in a blinding light.

A huge dragon that wears a samurai armor appeared in place of Mandoracongo. This dragon has blue shining eyes. It's holding two kodachis that are emanating a demonic purple energy from them.

"Six Realms Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan!"  
 **  
** **Six Realms Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan** **  
** **Grade: 4** **  
** **Power: 26000** **  
**  
 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O**

"It finally appeared! Participant Sasuke's G-unit! Let's see what participant Naruto will do?" announced Mya in excitement.

 **With Try3**

"Woah! So this is Nubatama's G-unit. It's the first time I see it" comment Shion and looked at Sasuke's G-unit.

"I never seen a Murakumo G-unit too. Hope that next turn Naruto-san will Stride" said Tokoha in anticipation.

"The fight goes even so far. This turn may be a turning point in this fight" stated Chrono. He just has a feeling this turn something will happens.

 **To the fight**

"Call! Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo and Stealth Rogue, Sakurafubuki". A dragon with a body like that of human appeared . It also has very long claws. And Sakurafubuki appeared on the field once again. He appeared behind Kokujyo

 **Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** ****

 **Stealth Rogue of night, Sakurafubuki** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 8000** ****

 **Sasuke's field** **  
** **Stealth Beast, Tahagane- Six Realms Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan - Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** ****

 **Empty - Stealth Beast, Kuroko- Stealth Rogue of night, Sakurafubuki** **  
**  
"First, Tamahagane will attack Tokube". Sasuke ordered for his nin-bear to attack at Naruto's kabuki-look like unit on a toad.

"I will guard with Gurenjishi" said Naruto and put a card from his hand to GC

 **Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi** **  
** **Shield: 5000** **  
**  
 **Exotics Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 9000+5000=16000** **  
**  
"Then how about this? Boost by Kuroko, Gedatsurakan attack Yasuie!". Kuroko glowed and transferred its power to Vanguard.

 **Six Realms Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan** **  
** **Power: 26000+5000=31000**

Naruto looked at his damage zone then at his hand and made a decision. "No guard"

"Ok, then. Triple check. First, check...". **[Stealth Beast, Mijingakure].** "...second check **...". [Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo]**. "...third, check **...". [Stealth Dragon, Kurogane].** "Critical trigger. Critical effect to Vanguard and power to Kokujyo!"

 **Six Realms Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan** **  
** **Power: 31000** **  
** **Crit: 2** **  
**  
 **Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** **  
** **Power: 9000+5000=14000** **  
**  
"Shit!" cursed Naruto when he saw Sasuke got critical effect. "Damage check. First **..."[Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue].** "Draw trigger! Power to Yasuie and I draw. Second check **..."[Stealth Fiend, White Heron]**.

 **Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie** **  
** **Power: 11000+5000=16000** **  
**  
"That's not all! Gedatsurakan's attack hits, I can activate his skill! You must discard one card from your hand" exclaimed Sasuke with a smirk.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed silently and discard Cat Devil.

"Boost by Sakurafubuki, Kokujyo advance!"

 **Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** **  
** **Power: 14000+8000=22000** **  
**  
"I guard with Hidden Scroll" said Naruto and put a card to GC.

 **Stealth Dragon, Hidden Scroll** **  
** **Shield: 10000**

 **Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie** **  
** **Power: 16000+10000=26000** **  
**  
"I end my turn" replied Sasuke in satisfaction. He put his G-unit to G-zone when his turn has end.

 **Turn 6** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **3 - Hand - 6** **  
** **2 - Soul - 2** **  
** **5 - Damage - 3** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **6 - Drop zone - 3** **  
**  
 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O**

"Well, what a shocking surprise, everyone! Sasuke managed to cover his opponent to 5 damages! What a shocking outcome!" exclaimed Mya loudly to the audience.

"Can participant Naruto turn the table on the next turn? I can't wait for it! This is s-O-o exciting!" Added Dr. O and as usual held his palms in 'O'.

 **With Try3**

"Wow! Sasuke has cornered Naruto!" exclaimed Chrono surprised.

"Naruto-san will not lose so easily. Look at his face" said Shion and turn to look at Naruto. Even if he was at 5 damages, Naruto's still burn with resolve brightly. His gaze is not the gaze of someone that has surrendered.

"But it will be tough for him to break through. Sasuke has 6 cards in hand while he only has 3" comment Tokoha and turned to Naruto.

 **To the fight**

"I am stand and draw" said Naruto and stand his force then draw a card. "Generation zone... release!". Naruto put Ataka to Drop zone and it's shining in aurora color. Naruto, like Sasuke, was transport to the same black space. "Open up the future, where there will be only happiness in this world! Stride... Generation!". Naruto made a kabuki stance while smirking widely. Naruto too was enveloped in white blinding light. When it died down in place of Yasuie was a demon with pink skin and two long horns. He has long crimson spiky hair and holding a blade that emanated with demonic energy.

"Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi"

 **Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi** **  
** **Grade: 4** **  
** **Power: 26000**

"I activate Yasuie's Stride skill!" said Naruto and made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu! By Counter Blasting I choose one of my RG and then superior call two card that is the same as the chosen RG! Some come forth, 2 Tokubes". From Naruto's deck two cards few out to his field.  
 **  
** **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube x2** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000** **  
**  
 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube- Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi - Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
**  
 **Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox- Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundou- Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** ****

 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O** **  
**  
"Oh my god! Two more Tokubes have joined the battle field! What an incredible to use unit skill"!" exclaimed Mya in excitement.

"Well, Mutakumo specialty is cloning units after all" added Dr. O

 **To the fight**

"With Kagamijishi's skill, my superior call Tokubes gains Power +2000 and can even attack from the back row!" exclaimed Naruto with a wide smirk.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Sasuke in shock with widen eyes.

"Here I go, Sasuke! I will use Tokube on the right to attack Kokujyo. And Genetation Break, he gains power +3000"

 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 9000+3000+2000=14000** ****

"Grr! I guard with Kurogane!" Sasuke was not pleased when Naruto revealed the skill of his G-unit.

"Tokube in the back row attack Kokujyo once again" Naruto ordered for his unit to advance.

"I intercept with Tamahagane and guard  
with Oborozakura" countered Sasuke. He was not pleased when he was force to use so much hand on RG. But Kokujyo is a necessary unit, he can't lose him now.

"Then boost by Onifudou, Kagamijishi will attack Mandoracongo!"

 **Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi** **  
** **Power: 26000+5000=31000**

"No guard" declared Sasuke while narrowing his eyes.

"Triple check. First...". **[Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka]**. "...second...". **[Stealth Fiend, Yukihime]**. "Heal Trigger! Power to Tokube and I recover one damage". Naruto put White Heron to his drop zone. "Third check **...". [Stealth Beast, Cat Devil].** "Critical trigger! Power to Tokube and critical goes to Vanguard!"

 **Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi** **  
** **Power: 31000** **  
** **Crit: 2**  
 **  
** **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 9000+2000+5000+5000=21000** ****

"Shit! Damage check. First **...". [Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo].** "Second **...". [Stealth Fiend, Otsuzura]**. "Draw Trigger! Power to vanguard and I draw". Sasuke said as he revealed his damage check and it glowed red.

 **Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo** **  
** **Power: 11000+5000=16000**

"Boost by Charcoal. Go! Tokube" exclaimed Naruto loudly

 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 21000+3000+7000=31000** ****

"Kuso! I guard with Kurogane and Zashikihime" countered Sasuke and put two cards from his hand to GC.

"Turn end. Both Tokube will return to the bottom of the deck" said Naruto as both units flew back to bottom of his deck. Naruto also put his G-unit to G-zone face up.

 **Turn 7** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **6 - Hand - 3** **  
** **2 - Soul - 2** **  
** **4 - Damage - 5** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 0** **  
** **8 - Drop zone - 8** **  
**  
 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O**

"Oh my god! Ladies and gentlemen, now participant Naruto is the one cornering his opponent! What a nerve wrecking fight! My heart has near faster with each turn passed!" exclaimed Mya loudly to the mic.

"Indeed Naruto not only manage to turn the table around, but also heals one damage which made he lead once again. Unless Sasuke could pull out a miracle or do something incredible on his next turn, he won't be able to win" added Dr. O with a serious look.

 **With Try3**

"Wow! Naruto-san had turn the table around! What an unpredictable fight! I can't predict who will win at all!" exclaimed Chrono with a wide excite grin.

"I know, right? That's exactly why they are top class fighters! Man, I'd like to fight one of them one day" replied Tokoha with a sigh.

"But I feel something incredible will happen next turn" said Shion and glancing at Sasuke. Both his teammates turn to him with a questionable gaze.

 **To the fight**

"As expected of my rival. You manage to turn the table in a flash" Sasuke said with a smirk, praising his rival and friend.

"Hehe. I am awesome, right?" said Naruto with a smile and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's antics. That fellow will never change. Always so full of himself.

"But I don't have any attention to lose. And I will prove to you on my next turn" declared Sasuke and point his finger at Naruto challengingly.

"Then come at me with everything you got! But victory will be mine!" Naruto shouted out at his rival and point a thump at his chest.

"We will see about that" said Sasuke. He turn all his cards vertically and said. "I am stand and draw". He drew a card and smirked widely. 'Now all pieces are together!' Sasuke thought triumphantly. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke's mouth twitch a little.

Sasuke put his palm atop of his Vanguard and stated. "Seek the mate!". The Mandoracongo card shoot a golden stream upwards and Kurogane, Zashikihime, Mashiromomen x2 flew back to Sasuke's deck. "Capture the enemy in eternal illusion, where there was no hope to escape. Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo. Legion!". A card from deck flew to Sasuke's hand and he put it alongside Mandoracongo on VC thus performing Legion.

 **Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo|Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo** **  
** **Grade: 2/3** **  
** **Power: 20000**

"Legion?" Naruto muttered suspiciously.

"Here I go, Naruto. Legion skill! By Counter Blast. I discard a unit that is the same as my Vanguard then chose two cards from your opponent's hand and one RG to bind it!" Sasuke explained the skill of his Legion then drop a copy of Mandoracongo to drop zone. Two cards from Naruto's hand was sent away from his hand. Naruto was sweating nervously while looking at his hand. "That's not all. This skill can use continuously as long as my opponent has 4 or more cards in hands!" Sasuke declared with glee looking at a horror look on Naruto's hand. "I discard Daranicongo from my hand to use Legion skill once more!". Two more cards from Naruto was sent away again. Not only that but Tokube and Charcoal Fox was sent to bind zone as well. Now Naruto only has two cards left in hand. "What do you think, huh? That's called Ansatsu Kanashibari no jutsu!" Sasuke said with glee. "Now comes Kokujyo effect. For each card in bind zone, he gains Power +2000. Six cards in bind zone, thus Power +12000". Kokujyo released a might roared as he recurred Power.

 **Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** **  
** **Power: 9000+12000=21000** ****

 **Sasuke's field** **  
** **Empty - Legion - Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** ****

 **Empty - Stealth Beast, Kuroko - Stealth Rogue of night, Sakurafubuki** ****

 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O** ****

"What a shocking surprise, everyone! Participant Sasuke has used Legion and used his Legion skill that was completely merciless to his opponent" Mya couldn't contain the shock he is feeling. Just as we all thought that Naruto had cornered Sasuke, the later has used Legion to corner the earlier once again.

"And he even manages to power up his RG drastically. What am incredible way to use unit's skill!" Dr. O added his remark. This fight is so awesome, he couldn't help but feel excite about it.

 **With Try3**

"What a fearsome skill!" exclaimed Shion when he saw Sasuke used his Legion skill. Tokoha nodded her head in agreement.

"Not only it is sealed opponent's hand but it also gets rid of RG as well"

"This fight is so... incredible! I don't have words to describe this fight!" exclaimed Chrono he couldn't help but shaking in excitement.

 **To the fight**

"Here I come, Naruto. I will start with Legion attack!" Sasuke said and ordered for his Legion to attack Yasuie.

 **Legion** **  
** **Power: 20000+3000+5000=28000** **  
**  
Naruto sighed and then put a card to GC and discard Gurenjishi. "White Heron, perfect guard!"

"Then Twin drive. First check. **[Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime].** "Heal trigger. Power to Kokyjyo and recover 1 damage". Sasuke put one of his face down card to drop zone face up. "Second check **...[Stealth Beast, Tobihiko]**. "Critical trigger! All effect to Kokujyo!"

 **Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** **  
** **Power: 21000+5000+5000=31000** **  
** **Crit: 2** **  
**  
"Now it's truly over, Naruto! Boost by Sakurafubuki. Finish this fight, Kokujyo!" Sasuke exclaimed and swing his hand aside to command Kokujyo to advance.

 **Stealth Dragon, Kokujyo** **  
** **Power: 31000+8000=39000** **  
** **Crit: 2** **  
**  
Naruto's hand is zero. All he can do now is declare no guard. "No guard!". Kokujyo rushed at Yasuie and scratched him with his long claws.

"Damage check... First check **". [Hair Stealth Fiend, Gurenjishi].** "It's not over yet! I won't give up. Second... check". Naruto slowly unflips his second damage check and a glowing green light emanated from his card. **[Stealth Fiend, Yukihime].** Naruto grinned widely while Sasuke's as well as audience eyes widened in shock. "Heal trigger! Power to Vanguard and I heal one damage"

"Impossible! You survived this turn? T-turn end" Sasuke still shook his head in disbelief. All the cards that were bind flew back to Naruto's hand.

 **Turn 8** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **6 - Hand - 4** **  
** **2 - Soul - 2** **  
** **5 - Damage - 4** **  
** **0 - Counter Blast - 1** **  
** **10 - Drop zone - 7** **  
**  
 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O**

"Incredible! Who would be thought that participant Naruto will survive this turn! I have shivers down my spine when I saw Naruto got heal trigger! This fight is so intense! Words can't enough to describe this right, everyone!" exclaimed Mya practically crying in happiness will announcing to the audience.

Dr. O again snatches the mic away from Mya and added his comment. "Indeed a shocking outcome. That's why everything could happen in Vanguard! And participant Naruto has proved is that fact"

 **To the fight**

"I am stand and draw. I will bet everything I have on this turn, Sasuke! If you manage to survive this turn then the victory is yours!" declared Naruto and stand his force then draw a card. He put Ataka to drop zone and he some aurora color once again. "Generation zone...release!". Again Naruto was transport to the black space. "Open up the future, where there will be only happiness in this world. Stride Generation!". Naruto once envelope in a white blinding light again. In place of Yasuie, a purple demonic dragon with an armor appeared. The armor has Oni masks at the ankles. The dragon has long wavy crimson hair.

"Ambush Demonic Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider!"

 **Ambush Demonic Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider** **  
** **Grade: 4** **  
** **Power: 26000**

"And call! Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube, Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox and Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver. Lake Diver GB! By Counter Blasting I could superior call two more Divers from the deck. Charcoal GB, it gains power +2000"

 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Grade: 2** **  
** **Power: 9000**

 **Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000+2000=9000** **  
**  
 **Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver x3** **  
** **Grade: 1** **  
** **Power: 7000** **  
**  
 **Naruto's field** **  
** **Tokube - Homura Raider - Charcoal Fox** ****

 **Lake Diver - Lake Diver - Lake Diver**

"Activate Homura Raider skill. Counter Blast (2) and turn a copy of him face up. What that will do? That will be a surprise" Naruto replied mysteriously.

"Let's go! Lake diver boost, Charcoal attack Mandoracongo!"

 **Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox** **  
** **Power: 9000+7000=16000**

"No guard" respond Sasuke. "Damage check **". [Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen]**. "Stand trigger. Power to Vanguard, Kokujyo stand up!"

 **Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo** **  
** **Power: 11000+5000=16000**

"Lake diver boost Tokube attacks Vanguard!" ordered Naruto.

 **Exotic Stealth Rogue, Tokube** **  
** **Power: 9000+3000+7000=19000**

"Guard with Ohtsuzura" countered Sasuke and put a card to GC.

"Well, how about this then. Boost by Lake Diver, Homura Raider advances!"

 **Ambush Demonic Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider** **  
** **Power: 26000+7000=33000**

"Mijingakure, perfect guard" said Sasuke and put a card in GC while discard Zashikihime.

"Then Twin drive. First check **...".[Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue].** "Draw trigger, power to Vanguard and I draw. Second check **...". [Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie].**

"Wait! Aren't G-unit supposed to triple drive. Unless... Shit!" Sasuke finally realize what Homura skill is and his eyes widen in realization.

"I see you have realized Sasuke. Homura skill is after the battle that this unit attacks, by return three identical units, Homura will stand once again. But he will lose one drive by using this skill" Naruto explained the skill. Then 3 Lake Divers flew to the bottom to his deck and Homura rise again.

 **Ambush Demonic Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider** **  
** **Power: 31000**

Sasuke looked at his hand and realize that he only has Tobihiko in hand and even by intercepting with Kokujyo it's not enough to guard Homura's attack.

"No guard" declared Sasuke

"Twin drive! First **...". [Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape]**. "Second...". **[Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox].**

"Damage check **". [Stealth Beast, Mijingakure].** "No trigger. I lost" Sasuke replied calmly.

 **Turn 9** **  
** **Naruto - Sasuke** **  
** **8 - Hand - 1** **  
** **2 - Soul - 2** **  
** **5 - Damage - 6** **  
** **3 - Counter Blast - 1** **  
** **11 - Drop zone - 10** ****

 **With MC. Mya & Dr. O**

"What a shocking outcome, minna-sama! Who would ever thought that participant Naruto has a unit that can restand! And that skill just his key to this victory!" announced Mya.

"Yes, truly a shocking outcome. In the history of Murakumo there was never a restanding unit! But it seems G-units did not follow the traditional way of their clans after all. Either way I want to c-O-ongratulate participant Naruto with his glorious victory!" Dr. O remarked with satisfaction at the outcome of the fight.

"And the winner is... NARUTO UZUMAKI!" announced Mya loudly to the audience. The audience stood and and began to applause both fighters.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "Next time I won't lose" And then he turn to leave while waving as he leaving.

"I will accept your challenge any time!" Naruto shouted out with a smile. Then he looked around the stadium with a satisfying smirk.

 **With Try3**

"So the fight has end and Naruto-san won" stated Chrono looking at the blond bellow that was waving his hand to the audience.

"I'd like to fight him someday. And this fight I won't ever forget! Something that is so incredible can't be forgotten" replied Tokoha satisfied with the fight between top class fighters

"I agree. But I wonder if one of those two fought Mamoru-san, who will win? They are the leader of their clan too after all" wondered Shion and putting his finger to his chin thinking of the possibility.

"Onii-sama will win obviously!" That certainly comes from Tokoha.

"We won't know about that! We will only able to tell who is stronger when they clash with each other" refute Chrono. He also remembered a certain white haired fellow that didn't even tell him his name. He will become stronger and find out his name then he wipe him to the floor.

 **A/N: Wew, that was tiresome! What do you guys think about this fight? I am sure it is the first fanfic about Mandoracongo and Yasuie.** **Hope you guys enjoy the fight. Ja ne!**


End file.
